


Pushing The Limits

by Grassy



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Community: 1theme, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, they were teammates, as well as mentor and student.  After meeting once again, Rick and Molly struggle to understand the changes in themselves and one another, even as the borders of their friendship blur into something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing The Limits

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure that this is my longest one-shot to date. My ParaKiss 5_nevers fic doesn’t count, as it’s really five fics in one, so this… Yeah. *is amazed* Because of a rough start, I thought I’d never manage to finish this, but then I sat down and just couldn’t stop writing. ^.^ Grassy is so happy!
> 
> Prompt: Losing Control

“If everything seems under control, you’re just not going fast enough.” - Mario Andretti

  


* * *

  


On Alwas, Rick Thunderbolt had begun to lose control of himself. His vision blurred, his senses were skewed, and he couldn’t focus on anything. He lashed out at the girl then known to him as Molly, outraged at his body’s apparent betrayal. Even so, he hadn’t wanted to hurt her, but there hadn’t been anyone else at hand to target.

When he’d lost himself in the middle of a race, unable to pilot as he’d always done before, Molly had rescued him. Had settled back against him, her young body so terribly petite and fragile in comparison to his own sizable frame. And he’d returned the favor, helping her to pilot the Whizzing Arrow II. Had woken her from the trance Ceres lulled her into. Had helped them cross the finish line in victory.

But his racing days were over. And after a while - a good, long while - he’d managed to accept that. It had helped, coaching the Earth team’s replacement pilot. Molly, although mostly untried, was a natural in the cockpit. She knew how to live and breathe and love the life of being a star-pilot. Much sooner than he had anticipated, she was ready to continue on her own, without his watchful guidance.

So Rick Thunderbolt, former pilot and emergency coach, returned home to Earth, even as his team - Molly’s team - continued onward to Ōban. 

  


* * *

  


Three - nearly four - years later, Rick finally met his Little Mouse once again.

Most of Rick’s time had been spent as a scout for future star-pilots. He mainly did freelance work, to allow for the occasional coaching session of some particularly talented individuals that caught his eye. Rick loved the time spent on the race courses, even though he was no longer behind the controls. Being the major influence upon new pilots, he found, was something akin to being a god. He lived on in his successors.

And that was how he became reacquainted with Eva Wei.

Rick’s current student - a baby-faced twenty-something, whose pretty features belied his fierce competitiveness and sheer will to win - was to be passed on to the care of Don Wei. Don, being Don, wasn’t about to back someone he had little to no practical knowledge of, so he made his scheduled appearance at the arena where Rick and his student practiced.

With Don’s arrival, Rick had expected the familiar mixture of grudging respect and hair-trigger temper to emerge within himself at the sight of his former manager. What Rick hadn’t expected was the intense hormone kick due to the familiar figure standing beside Don. He’d seen the pictures, the interviews, the promotional advertising she’d been featured in. Had watched as the tiny teenager grew to more and more resemble her mother, Maya. Had appreciated the ever-increasing beauty of her. But none of those things compared to the one-two punch of meeting her in person once again.

In the years they’d spent apart, Eva Wei had become a **woman**. And, oh, what a woman she was.

“Don,” he acknowledged with a small nod.

“Rick, it’s been a while.” Don smiled, the most honest and happy expression that Rick had ever seen cross the man’s features.

“Yeah. Hey, Little Mouse.” Rick looked Eva up and down appreciatively.

“Long time, no see, Rick,” she replied good-naturedly, shaking his proffered hand.

“So how’s life as a first class star-pilot been treating you?”

“What - don’t keep up with the news?” Eva smiled, the same wide, crooked smile he remembered.

“Oh, I do,” Rick drawled, catching her gaze over the top of his signature sunglasses. “But I’m sure you’ve realized by now just how often the media lies.”

Her delighted laughter sent a shiver down his spine. It was open and humor-filled, just as she was, sans the aura of darkness she’d held as a girl.

Rick wasn’t surprised that Don quickly brought matters back around to business. 

  


* * *

  


Two months after that meeting, Rick found himself cheering on his former student as the other man crossed the finish line to victory. The triumphant whoops that echoed next to him brightened Rick’s already blinding grin.

“He did it, Rick! He won!” Eva clutched his muscled forearm gleefully, bounding in place enthusiastically.

“Did you expect anything less, Miss Wei?” Despite his baiting words, the smile on his face bared his true feelings to the world.

Eva merely rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side - much sharper and more painfully than he would **ever** admit aloud - before continuing her jubilant celebration. 

  


* * *

  


Ever since Rick Thunderbolt’s reentry into her life, Eva Wei - formerly known as Molly - had felt as though something intangible was slowly changing between the two of them. She didn’t quite know what it was, but its hold on her grew stronger with their every meeting. It was odd; nearly four years had passed since they had said their farewells to one another on Alwas. Not once, in all of those years, had they come into contact. Eva knew of his accomplishments, of his successful career change, through the mutual circles they frequented. She was positive he knew similar things about her own life. But still, neither had gone out of their way to see the other in all of that time.

So, she wondered, why was it that they both found themselves doing just that, of late?

There was something different in the way Rick looked at her. Something strange, yet not entirely unappealing. It wasn’t, as she’d first believed, just him reacting to her as a full-grown woman. A rather attractive woman, at that. No, there was more to it than that. She wasn’t sure how she knew, but Eva was certain that whatever force drew them together was indeed strong.

At times like these, she wished Aikka or Jordan were around to talk to. Sure, she’d made other friends - female friends, even - since returning to Earth, but those two had been special. Even as stupidly **male** as they were, it was a comfort to be with them. But Aikka was on Nourasia, continuing down his path to becoming a great leader. And Jordan…

Eva could sense her former partner’s presence, at times. When she was racing as though her life depended on it - and, on occasion, it **had** \- she could hear him urging her forward, to _go, go, go!_ When her father was away, or she was, and the night’s silence forced her to remember those long years away at boarding school. Those long years of loneliness. On those nights, Jordan was right next to her on the roof, the balcony, or wherever she’d deemed an appropriate resting spot. He was so real, she could almost hear his slow, steady breathing.

“So, what,” Eva mused aloud, “would you say about this, partner?”

_Just trust yourself, Eva. Follow your heart and don’t look back. Keep moving forward._

“Hmm… Time enough at the end of things for regrets, I suppose.”

Yeah. Time enough then. 

  


* * *

  


Three days later, Eva made her first move. 

  


* * *

  


“So, what are you being all secretive about, Little Mouse?” The air between the two nearly hummed with Rick’s amusement and curiosity.

“Well,” Eva smiled, “there’s this project I’ve been working on for a while now. Tinkering with, really.” Innocence shone from her smiling face, almost hiding the proud glee beneath the surface.

“Oh, really,” Rick nearly purred, playing along.

“Yes, really. As far as we can tell, it’s finished. All tests point to complete success. Problem is, though…”

“Yes,” he prompted.

“I want someone I like and trust to observe and time my first true test run. Someone other than my mechanics.” Eva gestured toward the motley crew of individuals that frequented the hangar.

Rick blinked in shock. For someone so devoted to both piloting and engineering to… For **Eva** to…

“I’d be honored,” he accepted gravely.

The bright smile that lit up Eva’s features was well worth the familiar, gnawing **want** burning through him at the sight of her “project.” 

  


* * *

  


Thus began their habitual get-togethers. He would take her along while scouting for talent. She would drag him to museums that chronicled racing of all sorts. They would find time to meet up for breakfast, lunch, dinner. Watch his coaching, her races. Attend victory parties, sponsor events. Argue over coffee, laugh over tea.

Before anyone really knew when or how it happened, the names Rick Thunderbolt and Eva Wei were undeniably linked. 

  


* * *

  


Don Wei was not a happy man.

Granted, over the years since Ōban he’d mellowed greatly. Reconciling with Eva had been the greatest thing to happen in Don’s life since Maya’s death. But to many, he was still the same strict, rather harsh man he’d always been. He found himself to be even more so in regards to his daughter as she got older.

After years of dealing with such matters, Don knew how to read between the lines when it came to both the “legitimate” press and the tabloids. So he knew that there was a not insignificant amount of truth to be found within all the whispers of rumor.

And rumors, there were. It appeared as though everyone had an opinion on the matter. Gossip and speculation ran rampant through the racing world, even more so when there was actual fodder for the scores of wagging tongues. Several thought them to be friends, work acquaintances. Many thought they had a not-so-secret romance. Some thought Eva to be the next notch in Rick’s bedpost. Others thought Rick was the target of a shallow girl’s infatuation.

But Don Wei knew both Rick and Eva quite well. And for that reason alone, he worried all the more.

They were both, despite their innate analytical abilities, very headstrong and reckless. They tended to act long before thinking things through. Granted, Rick had gotten better about that over the years of their acquaintance, but Eva…

Well. In some ways, she was much more like Don than Maya. Knowing that, Don realized he couldn’t interfere. Not unless - until - it was required.

He just hoped that he’d never have to. But in the meantime, he could still keep up with his daughter’s life. 

  


* * *

  


“So…anything interesting going on in your life right now?” Don hoped he didn’t look as desperately curious as he was.

Eva raised an eyebrow. “‘Interesting,’ how, exactly?”

“Well, you know… Just interesting,” he replied blandly, sipping his tea.

“Dad,” she laughed, “you’re really not subtle at all.”

Don straightened in his chair, glowering impressively. “And what is that supposed to mean, young lady?”

“I mean,” Eva retorted, eyes sparkling with glee, “what you really want to know is what’s happening between Rick and me.”

“Alright.” Don set down his teacup with a rattling _clink_ of porcelain. “What’s happening between you and Rick?”

“I’m not exactly certain.” Eva watched the crowds of people pass by the café, wondering idly what their lives were like.

“Eva…” Don warned.

“No, really.” Eva met her father’s dark eyes steadily. “I’m not sure. But I hope to find out eventually.”

“So you’ll, what? Go with the flow until then?”

“Well,” she chirped, smiling happily, “it’s better to keep moving forward than to live in the past.”

“That’s true.” To process her words, Don enjoyed his tea in silence for several moments. “Eva.”

Startled out of her own thoughts, Eva blinked at her father blankly. “Er, yeah?”

“Do me a favor and take this one bit of advice: Don’t think you have to constantly move forward. You might not want to live in the past, but don’t forget to spend some time in the present.”

With a slow, beatific smile, Eva took one white-gloved hand in her own. “Don’t worry too much, Dad. I’m definitely a fan of the ‘here and now.’”

“That’s good to hear. So,” Don brightened, changing the subject to something less controversial. “What is this latest project idea I’ve been hearing so many things about?” 

  


* * *

  


Through a series of events he still didn’t quite understand, Rick found that life had, once again, been wrenched out of his control. Although there were definite perks and fewer pitfalls involved in the situation he’d stumbled into this time around.

For some reason, Rick couldn’t let go of his odd relationship - such as it was - with Eva. Every time he contemplated letting loose, just allowing them to drift apart, Rick could feel the room begin to spin. His vision went blurry, sweat broke out upon his brow, and the churning of his gut screamed in denial. It had been one thing to leave her behind all those years ago. Back then, all he’d felt was distant affection and a slight attraction he’d never have acted on due to her age. But to let go of Eva as she was now…

No. He simply couldn’t do it. Despite how weak, how **vulnerable** , such feelings left him, Rick just could not let his Little Mouse go.

Hopefully, she felt at least a fraction of what he did. Otherwise, he wasn’t certain that he’d survive this race very long. 

  


* * *

  


It had been bound to happen eventually, Eva knew. At some point, one or the other wouldn’t have been able to hold back. And they would finally - **finally** \- kiss. She hadn’t, however, imagined a scenario such as the one they found themselves in to be the reason for Rick’s lips upon her own.

CPR wasn’t fun. Neither were crashes caused by unexplained explosions. Eva knew she was extremely lucky to have survived. But still, she couldn’t just leave the thought alone.

She pushed aside the oxygen mask, catching Rick’s worried gaze despite the sunglasses hiding his eyes. “R-rick.”

“Yeah.” His large hands surrounded one of her own. “I’m here, Eva.”

“Next time…don’t wait for an excuse.”

“An excuse?”

“To kiss me.” With that, Eva smiled. The same happy, crooked grin as always.

Some of Rick’s fear melted away at the sight of that smile. “Alright, then. I won’t.”

“G-good.” 

  


* * *

  


Don perched on the edge of the hospital bed, relieved in ways he’d hoped never to experience again.

_I almost lost her_ , he thought, kissing the back of one slim hand. _I’m not ready to lose her. Not now, not ever._

“Do you know what went wrong,” Don demanded of the silent figure that cradled Eva’s other hand within his own.

“The crew’s still looking into it. All we know for certain right now is that we lost all signal from her a moment before the explosion.”

“Hmm…” Silence reigned over them both for several long moments. “Thank you, Rick. If you hadn’t been there, she might have- I might have lost her.”

“I won’t say it was nothing, but I wasn’t the only one around to help.” Rick brushed a long lock of hair behind the unconscious woman’s ear. “She’s a fighter, through and through.”

“Yes. She’s very much like her mother in that regard.”

“Really? Seems to me that there’s a fair share of you in there, as well.”

“Only in sheer stubbornness.”

“And her temper,” Rick opined.

“Actually, she got that from the both of us in spades. Maya was sweet and focused, most of the time. But when you got her riled up…”

“I remember her throwing a camera at your head once,” a soft voice added.

“Eva!” To his dismay, Don could feel the tears welling up. “I’m so glad you’re awake. I- I’ll go get the doctor.” He hurried from the room to recompose himself.

“How you feeling, Little Mouse?”

Eva smiled, squeezing Rick’s hand reassuringly. “I’ve been better, but I’ll be okay.”

“I’m glad. Here,” he said, seemingly much more calm than he felt, “a get-well charm.” Rick slid off his ever-present sunglasses, placing them upon Eva’s lightly bruised face reverently.

“Thanks, Rick. I’ll take good care of them,” she promised, taking in the all-too-rare sight of Rick Thunderbolt sans sunglasses.

“I know.”

Giving in to impulse, now that worry had progressed to relief, Rick finally kissed Eva. Really kissed her, not just locking lips to breathe life back into her. Rick breathed in her scent, ignoring the medicinal hospital smell, felt her warmth and the fingers tangling in his long hair. And decided to forget about control. He’d tried to control things for so long, even when it was for naught, but he could have lost her - lost his wonderful, crazy Little Mouse - forever. So he finally let go and just drank her in.

That was how Don found them when he returned with the doctor. 

  


* * *

  


It was a tough job, being the Avatar. Being responsible for oh, so very much. Having to let go of so many things. But Jordan had no regrets.

The people he’d known and cared for were happy and moving on with their lives. Eva was happy and continuing on. For that reason alone, Jordan was willing to do all that was required of him. Although he wouldn’t cross lines he wasn’t meant to, Jordan knew he was willing to do just about anything for the girl he’d once called Molly.

He would safeguard the happiness Eva and Rick had found together.

Absolutely.


End file.
